ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Energy
Cosmic Energy is the most powerful of the Elemental Powers, it is the strongest Elemental Essence. It relates to no colours or dragons and is only used by the Cosmic Gods, Ordum and Thades. It is so powerful that no one other then a Cosmic God can wield it. Never anger a user of it. User Abilities: * Omnipotence-''' The User has unlimited power, able to manipulate all forms of life and matter. They have the power to both create and destroy Realms or Universes if they desired to. It can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. ** 'Celestial Energy-' The users has tremendous power over the very fabric of the universe, able to bend the very atoms of life to their will. They can create new life out of nothing. *** 'Matter Creation-' The user is able to create anything from nothing. *** 'Matter Destruction-' The user is able to destroy anything with a single thought. *** 'Matter Manipulation-' The user is able to forge matter into weapons or vehicles of mass destruction. *** 'Destiny Manipulation-' The user is able to change ones destiny for the better or worse. ** 'Astral Power-' The user is able to project their own mind and body across the cosmos, manipulate the way stars are created or generate blackholes of tremendous size and power. They are able to create Universes or Realms. *** 'Astral Foresight-' The user can get glimpses of what will happen in the next one hundred years. *** 'Astral Flight-' The user is able to fly for an unlimited amount of time. *** 'Astral Projection-' The user can project their thoughts across Realms or Universes. *** 'Realm Creation-' The user is able to create Realms at will. *** 'Realm Destruction-' The user is able to destroy Realms at will. *** 'Universe Creation-' The user is able to create Universes at will. *** 'Universe Destruction-' The user is able to destroy Universes at will. ** 'Void Energy-' The user is able to manipulate the void to transport themselves across vast distances or to defend themselves. *** 'Shadowstep-' The user is able to use the shadows to travel across the Ethereal Divide or the void between Universes. The user is able to enter and leave the Departed Realm at will. *** 'Void Redirection-' The user is able to redirect an attack back towards their foes. *** 'Void Shield-' The user is able to generate shields of pure energy to protect themselves. ** 'Immortality-' The user can not die. ** 'Elemental Manipulation-' The user is able to control and manipulate every Element in existence. *** 'Energy Wave-' The user is able to generate massive waves of concentrated Energy for offensive purposes. *** 'Energy Explosion-' The user is able to create massive explosions of concentrated Energy for offensive purposes. *** 'Wind Burn-' The user is able to combine Fire and Wind to create devastating fire storms for offensive purposes. *** 'Pyro Explosion-' The user can use concentrated Fire to generate devastating explosions for offensive purposes. *** 'Decimation-' The user can uses concentrated Destruction to completely destroy a foe. *** 'Pyro Surge-' The user is able to combine Lightning and Fire to generate destructive Lightning-Fire bolts for offensive purposes. *** 'Elemental Rain-' The user can combine Water with any other Element to create devastating rain. *** 'Magma Storm-' The user can combine Wind, Earth and Fire to generate destructive storms. *** 'Ice Assault-' The user is able to combine Ice and Speed to rapidly unleash concentrated Ice spikes for offensive purposes. *** 'Psychic Blasts-' The user is able to unleash blasts of destructive energy using concentrated Mind. *** 'Ground Slam-' The user is able to cause massive earthquakes using concentrated Earth. ** 'Devine Grace-' The user is able to enhance their speed and body, shifting their form to better fit the task or situation before them. *** 'Shapeshifting-' The user is able to change their form. *** 'Superspeed-' The user is able to move faster then normal. *** 'Super strength-' The user has inhuman strength. *** 'Unlimited Stamina-' The user is able to go one forever without having to rest their body or mind. *** 'Size Shifting-' The user is able to change their size at will. ** 'Spiritual Power-' The user has the ability to control every form of Magic in existence. *** 'Chaos Rage-' The user is able to channel the rage and chaos of others to fuel their power and enhance their own strength tenfold. *** 'Spiritual Banishment-' The user is able to banish others to other Realms, including the Departed Realm. *** 'Resurrection-' The user can resurrect people at will. ** 'Telekinesis-' The user is able to do things with their mind. ** 'Chrono Control-' The user is able to control the very flow of time and space to a great degree. Known Users: * '''Cosmic Gods ** Ordum ** Thades Trivia: * Cosmic Energy is Galvatream's result of boredom and crazy mind. ** "I have a thing for creating overpowered characters and things."-'''Galvatream''' Category:Elements Category:Galvatream's elements Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Cosmic Gods Category:All Mighty Elements